Kapitel 45: Stars 3
|} Stars 3 ist das 45. Kapitel von Sailor Moon. Handlung Im starken Wind verliert Rei den Anhänger ihrer Kette, auch lauter Karten fliegen umher und Rei ist von Krähen umgeben. Setsuna Meiou und Hotaru Tomoe sind ebenfalls alarmiert und spüren, dass etwas mit Sailor Merkur und Sailor Jupiter geschehen ist. Auf dem Dach in der Schule können Sailor Venus und Sailor Moon nicht fassen, dass Jupiter und Merkur gerade verschwunden sind, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun werfen den Sailor Starlights vor, dass sie die zwei verschwundenen Senhsi versteckt haben, doch sie betäuern, dass die Sailor Kristalle der Senhsi weg genommen wurden und ihr Körper tot sind. Als die Starlights auf Sailor Moon zu gehen wollen, hält Uranus sie mit ihrem Schwert auf und stellt sie zur Rede. Sailor Star Maker antwortet, dass sie weiß wie sie sich fühlt, aber dass Sailor Galaxias Shadow Galactica sicher nicht zu schlagen sei, wenn man sich so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen lässt. Sie raten den Senhsi ihre Energie nicht hier zu vergeuden und mit allen Kräften gegen den Feind zu kämpfen. Sie verschwinden. Im Spielcenter versammeln sich alle Mädchen und Michiru berichtet den anderen von den Sailor Starlights, dem Feind der sich ebenfalls Sailor Senshi nennt und von Shadow Galactica. Trotz der Unsicherheit auf welcher Seite die Starlights stehen, glaubt Bunny nicht daran, dass sie der Feind sind, da sie von ihnen beschützt wurde. Luna und Artemis fragen sich wie die Feinde auf den Planet gelangt sind, da alle Routen bewacht werden und kommen darauf, dass die einzige Möglichkeit mit dem Meteorschauer gewesen ist und die Erde mit dem Stern invasiert wurde. Haruka will ein Auge auf die Starlights werfen und Setsuna die Invasionsroute untersuchen. Bunny wird von Michiru nach Hause gebracht, während Minako und Rei planen, von den Starlights heraus zu finden, auf welcher Seite sie sind. Bunny verabschiedet sich von Michiru und geht zur Motoazabu Senior High School, um einen Freund von Mamoru, Osamu, zu besuchen und ihn nach Mamoru zu fragen, aber er hat noch nichts von ihm gehört, seit er nach Amerika gegangen ist. Zu Hause angekommen ruft sie die alte Nummer von mamoru an und weiß dass sie irgend etwas vergessen hat, aber hat auch Angst weiter zu gehen und sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können, da sie immer verwirrt ist, wenn sie an ihn denkt. Als sie zu weinen beginnt, kommt Chibi Chibi zu ihr und tröstet sie. Später in der Schule denkt sie daran, dass Merkur und Jupiter wieder auftauchen werden, wenn sie die Sailor Kristalle finden, als Seiya Kou auftaucht, als Michiru und Haruka Yaten und Taiki konfrontieren, doch als Taikit ihnen eine Tarotkarte entgegen hält, können sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Seiya versucht Bunnys Erinnerung zu wecken, was mit Mamoru und auch Jupiter und Merkur passiert ist und sie sieht auf einer Tarotkarte von Seiya, wie Mamoru verschwunden ist und Sailor Galaxia am Flughafen erschienen ist. Auf taikis Karte sehen Michiru und Haruka das selbe. Bunny kann die Erinnerung nicht ertragen rennt weg, ist aber auch zeitgleich verwirrt weil die tiefe Stimme und die Augen Seiyas sie an Mamoru erinnern. Seiya erzählt Taiki und Yaten, dass Bunny ihn an ein Mädchen erinnert. Zu Hause findet Bunny eine neue Tarotkarte in der Post, auf der eine Galaxie zu sehen ist. Eine Dienerin Galaxias bittet um die Vergebung der in Unwürde gefallenen Sailor Iron Mouse und Sailor Alumina Siren, dass sie im Namen der Sailor Animamates die anderen Kristalle bald ebenfalls in ihren Besitz bringen wird. Sailor Galaxia ist siegessicher, dass die Sailor Animamates den Starlights und den Sailor Senhsi bei weitem überlegen sind die restlichen Sailor Kristalle bald ihr gehören werden und menschliche Star Seeds einfach nicht der Sailor Krieger ebenbürtig sind. Die Dienerin spreizt ihre schrwazen Flügel und sagt, dass sie, Sailor Red Crow, Sailor Moon ins Grab zerren wird. Die Krähen in Tokio fliegen über die Stadt, als Hotaru zu Setsuna sagt, dass es kein Weg zurück mehr gibt. Rei und Minako treffen sich in der Schule, während Bunny isst. Minako zeigt Rei ihr geheimes Three Lights Magazin, in dem alle Texte und persönlichen Infos der Band stehen, in dem berichtet wird, dass die Band immer auf dem Dach der Schule isst. Auf dem Dach ist aber niemand anzufinden, doch Rei erzählt Minako dass die sich wünschte auch auf diese Schule gegangen zu sein. Sie holt eine Tarotkatze hervor, die sie heute morgen gezogen hat: Der Tod. Sie sagt, dass sie fühlt, dass es diesmal anders ist und sie nicht gewinnen können, aber Minako erinnert sie daran, dass sie sich geschworen haben, die anderen zu retten und es es diesmal keinen Unterschied gibt, dass sie ein normales High School Leben führen werden und sich endlich dem Thema Jungs widmen können. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten erscheinen auf dem Dach und haben Minako zugehört. Mianko und Rei verwandeln sich zu Sailor Venus und Sailor Merkur und sagen, dass sie nicht kämpfen wollen, sondern wissen wollen wer sie wirklich sind. Die Sailor Starlights vereandeln sich ebenfalls und Venus spürt die Kraft der Sterne bei ihnen. Mars und Venus wollen wissen, wo sie herkommen, aber sie verschwinden und hinterlassen ihnen eine Tarotkarte einer Galaxie. Mars spürt eine böse Energie, die aus der Richtung des Tempels kommt und sieht einen Schwarm Krähen in der Nähe. Im Hikawa Shrine taucht Sailor Red Crow auf, die Phobos und Deimos findet. Sie erzählt ihnen wie lange es her ist, sie gesehen zu haben und dass auch sie nun eine Sailor Kriegerin ist. Phobos und Deimos seien die glücklichen Zwillinge gewesen, die eins von der Prinzessin des Mars ausgewählt wurden, sie zu begleiten. Sie attackiert Phobos und Deimos und sagt, dass sie von Sailor Galaxia die Kraft eines Sailor Kristalls verliehen bekommen hat, im Tausch gegen die Sailor Kristalle der Sailor Senhsi. Phobos und Deimos nennen sie eine Verräterin und Red Crow sagt, dass die einstige Senhsi ihres gemeinsamen Heimatplaneten nicht mehr exisitiert und tötet Phobos und Deimos schließlich, um an ihre Kristalle zu kommen. Mars und Venus erscheinen in dem Moment als Mars' Begleiter getötet werden und greift Red Crow an. Doch Sailor Mars wird von Red Crow überwältigt und sagt dass Venus Staub werden wird, wenn sie näher kommt. Bunny, Michiru und Haruka spüren in der Schule dass ihre Freunde Hilfe brauchen und verwandeln sich. im Tempel angekommen, greift Eternal Sailor Moon an und scheint Sailor red Crow besieht zu haben, als Mars und Venus Sailor Moon entgegen kommen, erscheint Sailor Galaxia und nimmt die Star Seeds von Venus und Mars an sich und tötet sie dadurch vor den Augen Sailor Moons. Die anderen Senhsi spüren alle dass sie ihre Freunde verloren haben, aber sind hilflos. Galaxia verschwindet wieder. Sailor Moons Erinnerung an das, was mit Mamoru passiert ist erwacht wieder vollständig und die fällt in Ohnmacht. Chibiusa wird in der Zukunft im Kristall Palast von Königin Serenity und König Endymion empfangen, als ein Gewitter ausbricht. Auch Wochen später ist die Sonne immer noch nicht wieder zu sehen und Chibiusa will einen Blumenstrauß zu Sailor Pluto bringen und sie fragen, ob sie etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt hat. Als sie das Tor der Zeit öffnet, sieht sie ihre Mutter bei Pluto, der berichtet wird, dass es eine Störung im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum gibt und eine mysteriöse Quelle Energie verströmt, welche die Vergangenheit verzerrt und möglicherweise verändert. Als Chibiusa entdeckt wird und und sagt wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück zu gehen, erklärt die Königin das Training in der Vergangenheit für beendet und will das Training im 30. Jahrhundert am folgenden Tag beginnen. Sie hört auf ihre Mutter aber behält auch den Wunsch zurück gehen zu dürfen. In der Gegenwart will Haruka mit den zwei anderen Outer Senshi zu ihren alten Stützpunkten zurück kehren und ein Schild um das Solarsystem errichten, doch Michiru hat Bedenken, dass sie nicht genug Kraft haben und es die Balance des Systems beeinflussen könnte. Sie beschließen die Sailor Guardians und die Sailor Starlights nach Hilfe zu fragen und machen sich auf den Weg. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten besuchen Bunny zu Hause und werden von ihrer Mutter begrüßt, die sich Sorgen macht, da Bunny in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Chibi Chibi lehnt am Bett von Bunny und Seiya glaubt Flügel zu sehen, als er sie erblickt, doch als sie aufsteht und mit Ikuko in die Küche geht, sind sie verschwunden. Als Bunny erwacht erinnert sie sich an alles und erklärt, dass sie nicht wahr haben wollte, was mit Mamoru geschehen ist und sie ihre eigene Erinnerung unterdrückt hat. Die Starlights sagen, dass Sailor Galaxia der mächtigste Feind ist, dem Sailor Moon bis jetzt entgegen gestanden ist. Bunny will wissen, ob sie wirklich auch eine Sailor Senshi ist und warum sie dann attackiert werden doch Taiki erzählt ihr, dass es nicht nur um die Senhsi dieses Systems geht, sondern um alle Sailor Senshi, die in der Galaxis existieren. Die Starlights sagen, dass auch ihr Planet und ihre Prinzessin angegriffen wurde. Die Körper von Mamoru , Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Merkur und Sailor Mars seien tot wie jeder menschliche Körper auch, aber die Kraft der Sailor Senhsi lebe in den Sailor Kristallen bis in die Ewigkeit weiter. Luna und Artemis kommen in Bunnys Zimmer und bitten die Three Lights zu gehen, Seiya entdeckt beim Verlassen des Zimmers die Duftkanne von Chibi Chibi, gibt Bunny eine Tarotkarte mit den Worten, dass Galaxia "dort ist" - auf der Karte ist ein brennender Stern, eine Galaxis zu sehen. Bunny wird klar, dass die Karten alle nicht von Mamoru sondern von Seiya waren. Vor dem Haus erzählt Seiya Taiki und Yaten etwas, was mit dem Geruch und der Duftkanne zu tun hat. In der Schule wird die Anwesenheitsliste durch gegangen und als die Lehrerin nach Minako fragt, steht Bunny auf und sagt, dass sie nicht anwesend ist. Eine Austauschschülerin wird vorgestellt, die aus dem Libanon kommt und eine katzenartige Frisur mit dem Namen Miaou Nyanko. In der Pause fragt sie Bunny wie sie ihre Haare macht und als alle Mitschüler zu den Three Lights stürmen fragt sie was es damit auf sich hat, aber sie interessiert sich wenig dafür und auch als ein Junge sie anspricht, lässt sie ihn ablitzen und eröffnet, dass sie keine Männer braucht und auch keinen Mädchen trauen würde, die sich für Jungs ausgeben. Auf dem Dach der Schule unterhalten sich die Starlights darüber, dass die neue Schülerin nach außerirdischen Pheromonen riecht und sie verschwinden wieder. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptun und Sailor Uranus sind in ihren Palästen angekommen, die einst von Königin Serenity als Geschenk erschaffen wurden. Sailor Plutos Sailor Guardian erscheint vor ihr, um eine Nachricht von Uranus zu übermitteln, die ihr sagt den Schild zu errichten, da ein neuer Meteor aufgetaucht ist. Bei der Analyse des Meteorschauers erfahren sie, dass es keine richtigen Meteoren sein können, da sie alle die Maximalgeschwindigkeit überschreiten. Die Kraft dieser Steine sind dem Sternensystem fremd und Pluto findet heraus, dass die Sterne nicht aus der Milchstraße sonder der Galaxis kommen. Plötzlich erscheint Sailor Galaxia vor Pluto und der Bildschirm bei Sailor Uranus übder den sie kommuniziert haben überträgt kein Bild mehr. Hotaru spielt mit Chibi Chibi, als sie ebenfalls verschwindet. Luna und Artemis wissen, dass mit Neptun und Pluto etwas geschehen ist. Bunny ist auf dem Dach der Schule und kann nicht fassen, dass der Tod so einfach kommt und ihre Freunde wirklich nicht mehr lebendig sein wollen, als Luna und Artemis zu ihr stürmen, doch als sie ankommen ist Miaou Nyanko bereits bei Bunny. Die Katzen erkennen die neue Schülerin. Chibi Chibi schläft bei den Tsukinos, als Seiya, Taiki und yaten auftauchen und den Weihrauchkessel haben wollen, aber als sich Chibi Chibi wehrt, erscheint aus dem Kessel eine Frau mit langen Haaren und einem langen Kleid, den die drei Prinzessin nennen. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel